<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breathing Space by IAmTheAvengers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334829">Breathing Space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheAvengers/pseuds/IAmTheAvengers'>IAmTheAvengers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Feel Good (TV series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fix-It, If you havent seen it you should, Rounding off a cliffhanger, alas next time, mention of drugs, spoilers for the end of series one of Feel Good, this was going to be a drabble but it got too long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:49:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheAvengers/pseuds/IAmTheAvengers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few sentences that would have given us the CLOSURE we NEED at the end of Feel Good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mae/George</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breathing Space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mae turned to George, the brunette's words bouncing around her head.</p><p>"Your heart is pounding. Is there anything you need to tell me?"</p><p>This was the deciding moment, the one where she saw if she was able to allow George in.</p><p>"I don't want you to hate me," she whispered.</p><p>"But I love you, Mae," George whispered back, turning inwards so that her face was all Mae could see.</p><p>"I know that, but-" a tear fell unbidden from her eye and her voice cracked as she said, "I- I tried not to but it was there and I couldn't feel anything and-" She drew a deep breath. "I took some cocaine."</p><p>She looked down, too ashamed to meet George's eyes any longer.</p><p>George's hand came to rest gently on Mae's cheek. "I don't know what I'm meant to do but uh, how can I help?"</p><p>"Just don't leave me," Mae mumbled, pushing her face into George's pyjamas. "Don't ever leave me."</p><p>They pulled each other closer together, George tucking Mae under her chin before she replied. "Never again, Mae. Never again will I leave you."</p><p>And as Mae's heart continued to race against George's chest, neither of them slept, but both of them felt at last contented that the other was there, and that they were simply being together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>